


[AllC]马德里的美丽传说

by xdcokecola



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: 注释：无剧情抹布、NC-17、Non-Con、OOC、西西里的美丽传说AU





	[AllC]马德里的美丽传说

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：无剧情抹布、NC-17、Non-Con、OOC、西西里的美丽传说AU

克里斯撩起自己的裤腿，露出光洁的没有一丝毛发的大腿，他拍拍自己紧致的蜜色大腿，挑起眉头，微眯起自己多情得显得妩媚的双眼。

“过来，男孩。”刻意压得更低的声音，不是为了说话，而是为了蛊惑别人。他伸出自己的双手。

迪巴拉跌跌撞撞地跑过去，把自己埋近男人的脖颈中，紧张得连坚硬的阴茎都在抖动，他从未如此接近过克里斯，仅仅只是深嗅他身上的气味就足以令他射精了，迪巴拉着迷的舔舐着克里斯的脖颈。

“嗯~”

后者发出的呻吟就是最好的催情剂。犹嫌不够似的，克里斯轻推了一下迪巴拉，舔了舔自己饱满的下唇，让它湿漉漉得像是在渴望亲吻一样。

“不想对我做更多、更坏的事情吗？男孩~”他语带暗示的瞥了一眼迪巴拉鼓鼓囊囊的下身，鼓起自己的腮帮“啵”了一下。

迪巴拉只感觉有一股液体从自己的身体里流出，脑子晕成一团浆糊什么都不知道了，他下意识地去擦，抽动了自己的手指。

“快醒醒！没见过睡着还能流鼻血的。”手被人拽住，迪巴拉努力睁开眼睛，没看见克里斯，反倒看到一张布满毛发的脸。他吓了一跳。

“里奥！你应该把你胡子剃了！”迪巴拉懊恼的拍了一下自己的额头，接过一脸不爽的梅西递过来的纸巾。

“我就不应该叫醒你，让你流鼻血而亡算了，真不知道他有什么魅力，把你搞成这样。”

迪巴拉一愣，“你怎么知道？”

梅西用无可救药的表情看着他，“你真应该好好看看自己的样子，我给你留点洗内裤的时间，噢，还有你的衣服也要记得洗。”

迪巴拉低下头，就看到自己鼓起来的裤裆，脸色一瞬间涨得通红，“里奥！”

“拜拜咯。”

迪巴拉看着朋友走远，认命的脱下了裤子，果不其然，内裤也洇湿了一片，但他并没有着急的把它脱下来，反而又一个翻滚倒在自己的床上，闭上眼睛细细地回味起梦里的场景。

克里斯柔软的手指滑过自己光裸的大腿，状似无意的翘起自己的臀部，拗出了一个极度诱惑的姿势。从腰肢到臀部，像极了一个倒扣的勺子，对迪巴拉来说，更像是一座横躺着的神秘山峰，掩藏在衣服底下的谷地吸引着他去探索。

就在他忍不住伸手去够着笑意盈盈的克里斯的时候，算得上疯狂的敲门声在迪巴拉耳边炸开。

“干嘛！”一天被两次打扰到，本就年轻气盛的迪巴拉一个鲤鱼打挺地蹦起来，对着门就是一句吼，拉莫斯就在这个时候推开了门。

“干你！别对着我吼，我是来帮你的好吧,今天克里斯去海滩，我来通知你一声，别到时候又说哥们不讲义气，只顾着自己爽。”拉莫斯抱着手臂，慢条斯理的抖腿，看着原本一脸愤怒的男人换上讨好主人的狗狗脸。

迪巴拉飞一般的跳下床，穿上了自己的裤子，内裤里的粘腻让他起了一手臂的鸡皮疙瘩，但是他决定忽略这个，把脚往鞋子里一套，连袜子都没穿就开始往外跑。

“迪巴拉！你衣服上有——”

迪巴拉听到身后的人好像在喊什么，好像还跟他有关，他直接忽略了，连头都没有回，他的目标只有一个——海滩。

穿着泳衣的克里斯。迪巴拉恨不得自己的脚上立马长出两双翅膀，带他飞到克里斯的身边。

和克里斯在同一片海滩游泳，抹了油亮亮的防晒霜的克里斯舒展着自己躺在伞下，也许他有机会给他买杯饮料，或者亲手帮他搽防晒霜。

“你不想对我做更多、更坏的事情吗?男孩~”

脑子适时回忆起糟糕的画面，迪巴拉感觉自己的鼻血又要流出来了，忙不迭地抬手去擦。

“啊！”

迪巴拉眨巴了两下眼睛，坐在地上不知所措，不远处是同样摔倒在地上的克里斯蒂安亚诺。

迪巴拉的眼睛一瞬间直了。肉体碰撞的感觉似乎还残余在身上，充满弹性和热量的触感搔动着他的心。

“你没事吧？男孩？”

轰——迪巴拉缓缓地流下两管鼻血。

TBC


End file.
